cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Hardy
Tom Hardy (1977 - ) Film Deaths *''Simon: An English Legionnaire'' (2002) [Pascal Dupont]: Shot in the chest and stomach by Paul Fox during a shootout as Hardy is executing prisoners *''Star Trek Nemesis (2002)'' [Shinzon]: Impaled through the lung with a giant piece of broken pipe by Patrick Stewart as Hardy goes to stab him. He dies after pulling himself further onto the spike as he attempts to strangle Stewart. *''Oliver Twist'' (2007) [Bill Sikes]: Commits suicide by hanging himself. *''w Delta z '''(The Killing Gene)'' (2007)' [''Pierre Jackson]: Shot to death (off camera) by Marcus Valentine's cohorts (we only see them climbing the staircase, followed by gunfire from outside). *''The Dark Knight Rises (2012)'' [Bane]: Shot with the bat bike's cannons by Anne Hathaway, blasting him across the room, before he can shoot Christian Bale. *''Lawless'' (2012) [Forrest Boudarant]: Dies from pneumonia (off-screen) several weeks after falling through a frozen lake while drunk; his death is revealed in Shia LaBeouf's narration. *''Legend'' (2015) [Ronnie Kray/Reggie Kray]: In a dual role as twin brothers, "Ronnie" dies of a heart attack several years after the end of the film; "Reggie" dies of bladder cancer, also several years after the end of the film. His deaths are mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''The Revenant (2015)'' [John Fitzgerald]: Throat slit and scalped by a group of Native Americans after Leonardo DiCaprio pushes him toward them downriver at the end of a fight, in addition to having been stabbed and hacked with a hatchet multiple times by Leonardo. His body is shown flowing in the river soon after. *''Dunkirk (2017) ''[Farrier]: Presumably executed by the Germans while taken prisoner (off-screen), after he successfully shoots down the enemy planes, saving the ships and troops at Dunkirk. His plane lands on the beaches beyond the Allied Perimiter as it runs out of fuel. The film ends with Tom being surrounded and captured by German troops after he sets fire to his plane, and the precision of his fate is clear to the audience. TV Deaths *''Band of Brothers: Points'' (2001) [Pfc. John Jonavec]: Dies in a car accident; his body is seen later on when Damien Lewis sees Corey Johnson examining it. *''The Virgin Queen'' (2005) [Sir Robert Dudley]: Dies off-screen of an unspecified illness. We find out he's died when Anne-Marie Duff receives the news from a messenger. *''Sweeney Todd'' (2006) [Matthew]: Stabbed in the stomach by Ray Winstone. *''Meadowsland '''(Cape Wrath) ''(2007): [Jack Connelly] Strangled by David Morrissey. His body is seen in the morgue. *The Take (2009)' [''Freddie]: Stabbed in the neck with a pair of scissors by Charlotte Riley. *''Wuthering Heights'' (2009 TV) [Heathcliff]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in the head. His body is later discovered by Andrew Hawley and Rebecca Night. Gallery Bane's death.png|Tom Hardy's death in The Dark Knight Rises FitzgeraldDead.png|Tom Hardy in The Revenant Image00232.jpg|Tom Hardy in Oliver Twist Image00212.jpg|Tom Hardy in Sweeney Todd Image01288.jpg|Tom Hardy in Wuthering Heights Tomhardy.jpg| Tom Hardy in "Star Trek: Nemesis " Hardy, Tom Hardy, Tom Hardy, Tom Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by cannon Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Stunt Performers Category:Athletes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Actors who died in Alejandro G. Innaritu Films Category:Actors who died in Charles Dickens Films Category:DC Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in John Hillcoat Movies Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees